Naruto of the Transcendent Eyes REDO
by Eien no Mangekyou Sharingan
Summary: This is the newest version of Naruto of the Transcendent eyes. This will be a cocompletely different story to the last one. It will hold a much Darker Naruto, Smart, Cunning and Powerful but not Godlike. Pairings NarutoXFemKyuubi. Please Read and Review.


****

Naruto of the Transcendent **Eyes**

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.

Author Note: Couple of alterations is this will be a darker Naruto. Everything else you'll see for yourself. This is strong Naruto but not God like. Secondly Pairings will be NarutoXfemKyuubi

**Chapter 1**

Key

"Normal Speech"

"_Normal Thought/"_

"**Jutsu"**

"_**Thought Jutsu"**_

"**Demon Speech"**

"_**Demon Thought"**_

"Summon Speech"

"_Summon Thought/"_

Hidden deep underground inside konoha stood a dark room filled with 23 pillars. Out of those twenty three pillars fifteen were occupied by cloaked figures. One slowly stepped forward with a grayish-purple iris with a strange ripple pattern around the eye. The figures eyes stared over the room as he looked at each of the occupants. Long blond spiked hair flowed down his back as he spoke in a soft cold voice, "Seeing as the others were detained we must keep this brief as to not be detected."

The figure took a slow breath as he began to slowly speak again. His long dark cloak fluttering as he stared at the other members of the room ten of the other occupants had the same eyes as him. Giving a slow sigh of relief he spoke again, "I will be revealing myself to the world and soon we will begin our mission to destroy the Ninja system and the shinobi villages and no one will get in our way! For from this day Naruto Uzumaki will be no more. I am Naruto the Rikudou Sennin" The male stepped forward removing his cloak.

Standing on the pillar was a 6'4 foot tall thirteen year old blonde male. His hair spiked down reaching mid back held up in a single long ponytail. He was no longer wearing that atrocious orange jumpsuit that all had seen but long black anbu style pants. A long sleeved black shirt. A long Muramasa attached to his back. A belt around his waist with numerous scrolls around it. Two holsters on his right leg with two back pouches on his belt.

On the teens body he had strange metal poles just a centimetre long sticking out of his back a total number of ten. In truth the poles were the length of a tanto that pierced into his skin acting as chakra receivers for a reason only a few would know. Ten of the figures around him had metal piercings on their faces and all over their bodies similar to the piercings on the teens back.

He stared at the figures with the legendary rinnegan his eyes narrowing as they bowed slightly. He raised a hand and spoke once more to his comrades, "Now go we will meet up soon and you will follow me to Konoha where I shall begin the destruction of the Shinobi Nation's!" The blonde haired male gave a long dark laugh before he was engulfed in a spiral of leaves followed by the others in the room while the ten with identical eyes went up in smoke.

* * *

A long spiral of leaves fluttered around the Konohagakure Ninja academy. The leaves began to vanish as Naruto appeared in all his glory. A long black cloak on his shoulders fluttering wide open. Naruto gave a devilish grin, "From this day forward none will stand in my way."

Naruto stepped into the academy door and began to walk towards his classroom for his genin exam. Hands in his pockets he walked to the door where his eyes shot open. The door was blown off its hinges flying through a window startling the class. The blonde Jinchuuriki stepped inside the room where immediately the majority of the room laughed. Especially one loud mouth brown haired Inuzuka boy Kiba Inuzuka.

The boy laughed at the blonde, 'It's just the dope and look at him? Who does he think he's playing by looking like that? He laughed as stood on his desk pointing at him, "Oi dumbass take the cloths off and stop acting cool we all know you're an idiot."

Naruto slowly raised a hand his side facing the loud mouth child, **'Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push)!"** The moment he spoke those words Kiba was sent flying through the air propelled by an unknown force. The Inuzuka crashed into a wall flying into it hard enough to make it come toppling down upon him. Naruto stood there with a cold expression on his face everyone in the room gasping.

A pink haired banshee squealed and formed the ram seal shouting, 'KAI!" but nothing happened. She continued to shout it until finally Naruto had enough of her. He raised his hand his eyes shooting right open, '**Shinra Tensei!"** A force slammed into Sakura Haruno sending it crashing into numerous desks and chairs before slamming into a wall.

The moment he had done that Mizuka and Iruka the two Chunin instructors of the class stepped inside. Iruka with the roster under his arm, 'Alright class sett…." He didn't even finish as he noticed both Kiba and Sakura buried under rubble along with numerous destroy tables and chairs. Naruto stared at the two instructors his rinnegan flaring as he glared at them. Turning on his heels he started to walk the top of the stairs everyone backing away slightly scared even the 'great' Sasuke Uchiha was frightened of him.

Naruto slowly headed to his seat at the back of the class ignoring the looks of his classmates. Iruka cleared his throat and spoke, "Naruto Uzumaki what happened here!" he used his demon head no Jutsu to try and frighten the boy. Naruto stared with a blank look, "I am no longer Naruto Uzumaki. I am simply Naruto. If you must know what happened I am showing my true self as the new Rikudou Sennin (Sage of Six Paths)!"

Sasuke rose to his feet and slammed his hands on his desk, 'HA! Don't make me laugh dobe you the next Rikudou Sennin? You're just a no name trash!" Naruto stared at the arrogant Uchiha and slowly raised a hand only to slowly remove it. He shut his eyes and turned to Iruka and Mizuki, "Please ignore them sensei's and begin I would prefer to get this genin exam over and done with." The two nodded dumbfounded all the while Mizuki was 'secretly' glaring at the blonde but the Jinchuuriki noticed the glare but chose to ignore it.

Mizuki took a seat with Iruka still glaring all the while thinking '_that damn demon is finally showing his true colours. Once I make him fail the exams I'll get him to steal the forbidden scroll for me then I'll kill him and take the scroll to Orochimaru. Then I can return to the village with the demons body and make it that he was the traitor. I'll be praised as a hero.'_

Iruka cleared his throat as Kiba and Sakura were removed from the rubble by the other students, "Alright class today is the beginning of the Genin exam. Your first test will be a paper exam, Mizuki would you please hand the exams out." Giving an inner grin Mizuki took the papers. As he did he slipped one out of his pocket it was filled with questions that not even a Chunin let alone an Academy Student could answer. He handed Naruto the test and walked away. Naruto stared down at the test.

The blonde didn't say a word the moment everyone was told to start he started to work through the test. Naruto whistled as he answered each question finishing within a short ten minutes. He leaned back in his chair a smug yet twisted smile on his features as he stared down at Mizuki.

Iruka cleared his throat as an hour passed. Getting up he collected the exams from his students. His last stop was Naruto's. He stared down at the paper wide eyed, "Naruto this is the wrong paper…." Naruto looked at Iruka with a blank expression, 'I figured as much but considering as I answered each question it still counts to my exam does it not."

Iruka merely blinked before sighing, 'I guess so. I'll mark it with the others using the same point system. You should've said something about it being the wrong test." Naruto merely shrugged his shoulders before he looked Iruka in the eyes, "What's the harm in going beyond and above. Now let's just start the second part."

Iruka sighed and walked to the head of the class. He had the papers in one hand before sealing them away in a sealing scroll, "Alright we'll call your name once you here your name come down and perform the Henge, Kawarimi and create three Bunshin. If you want extra credit perform a technique of your own." He sat down in his chair and grabbed his roster, "Choji Akimichi!"

A rather large young boy began to walk down the steps towards Iruka. He was puffing as he got to the end Typical of an Akimichi more brawn than brain's. Naruto laid back as he watched the boy perform all three tasks transforming into a large steak, switching himself with a chair and forming five Bunshin. The boy had a lot of chakra but he was weak. Choji then proceeded to perform his own jutsu, **"Baika no Jutsu (Multi-size Technique)!" **Choji's stomach inflated like a balloon increasing ten times its normal size.

Naruto yawned and shut his eyes as others were called to the stands, some students unable to perform an extra credit technique. The arrogant Kiba Inuzuka used his Juujin B**unshin no jutsu (Beast Human Clone)** to transform his dog into an exact copy of himself. While Shikimaru Nara was simply too lazy to perform an extra credit technique. Where Sasuke Uchiha deemed to show of by creating ten Clones and unleashing his **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball) **and nearly burn down a wall down.

When the young blonde was called he slowly got up. If they wanted a show he would give them a show. He approached the two Chunin before vanishing halfway Mizuki was on the stairway and Naruto in his spot. He had his feet on the table with a bored expression. He got up and went up in smoke. Nine long furred red tails lashed out slamming across the room. He had turned himself into an exact copy of the Nine Tailed fox that was sealed within him.

He gave a loud roar before being engulfed in smoke leaving a startled classroom. A sinister grin spread across his features. Twenty puffs of smoke surrounded him stepping out twenty shadow clones. The clones dispelled themselves going up in a cloud of grey smoke. The Rinnegan user looked at his Chunin instructor Iruka. He raised his thumb to his lip and bit it drawing blood before going over the seals for a summoning. Iruka's eyes flew wide open as Naruto slammed his palm on the ground, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Jigoku Haundo (Summoning Technique: hell Hound)!"**

In a large puff of smoke four large black clawed legs appeared out of the smoke followed by three loud howls. Stepping out of the smoke was a massive black three headed dog. He bared his large fangs growling at the class as it stood towering over its master. The massive beast howled flames erupting from its mouth. The three heads looked to their master before the middle head spoke, "You called Master."

Naruto stared at the massive three headed dog with a bored expression upon his cold features, "Yes I deemed to simply show off some of my abilities Cerberus you may leave now." The three headed dog gave a bow as the right head spoke, "As you wish of us master!" Smoke engulfed the massive dog as it vanished from the room heading back to the summoning realm. Naruto turned to the shock crowd of Academy students. Placing his hands in his pockets he began to leave the classroom, "From what I know the next test is a simple target practice. I'll be waiting at the grounds!"

Leaves began to spiral around the rinnegan user. In that second he was engulfed by green leaves vanishing from the academy room. Leaves spiralled around the training field of the academy numerous dummies set up with kunai and shuriken beside them. In that spiral of leaves appeared the young Naruto. He slowly walked to a tree and sat down. A Genjutsu dissolving around his eyes showing deep gashes around them. The blonde raised a hand and touched them. The young academy student slowly shut his eyes as he began to reminisce of his past.

_

* * *

_

A young 4 year old Naruto was running through the alley ways. Blood stained his cloths a mob of civilians and shinobi chasing after him. Tears streaming down his face as he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him the mob screaming for murder. It was October 10th the anniversary of the Kyuubi no Youko's 'death'. Naruto skidded around a bend and came to a dead end. His eyes widening in fear as he backed up against the wall.

The mob grinned as they approached. A man in the front an Ex Chunin wielding a rusty katana approached laughing. He held the katana high, "We've got you now you filthy demon time for you to die but not before we have some fun!" he laughed as he reached out and grabbed Naruto and slammed him up against the wall.

He placed the katana in the ground and withdrew a kunai knife. Naruto's eyes widened as he was then slammed on a wooden table. The Chunin approached and raised the knife, "I hate those damn eyes of yours!" he swung the knife cutting right across Naruto's eyes making the boy scream out. All he felt was pain and saw nothing but the darkness as blood dripped down his face.

The man laughed as he grabbed the young Jinchuuriki and threw him into a stack of barrels. He grabbed the kunai and threw it making it pierce threw the boys right hand causing him to scream in pain. He walked over and grabbed his katana and removed it, "Time to die you damn demon! With your death I'll be a hero!" The mob cheered as he approached. He raised the blade and grinned, 'DIE!" He began to bring the sword down.

In that instant Naruto could see his life flashing before his eyes as laid there hearing the man swinging the blade. His heart beating as an unknown power began to form inside him. Suddenly a dark voice echoed inside him, **"Do you want power boy?" **"_Whose there where are you?"_ The voice came again, **"I will ask again boy do you want the power to save your pathetic existence? Do you wish revenge upon these fools? If so answer me now!" **

Naruto's bloody eyes opened as he screamed, "YES!" Suddenly a mass of crimson chakra began to spiral around him. It slammed into the man with the katana blowing him away. The dark voice chuckled in Naruto's mind, **"Good! Now take these eyes and have unknown power!" **Naruto's eyes began to change his eyes turned grayish-purple with a ripple pattern inside.

The boy screamed as invisible force slammed into the Chunin making him gasp for air. Naruto raised a hand, '**SHINRA TENSEI!"** A force more powerful then the last struck the man as a loud cracking noise was heard. The Ex shinobi was propelled through a wall. The mob screamed the Shinobi in the mob at that point unleashed a barrage of shuriken at the boy.

During this entire moment Naruto felt and saw nothing but anger. His fists clenched as he looked up at the oncoming onslaught of shuriken. His eyes widened as a force slammed into the shuriken sending them flying right back at the mob. Screams filled the air as the shuriken tore through the mob killing every last one of them. Naruto stood there his eyes screaming for blood.

That dark voice was heard once more **"Boy let me take control. Let me get you away from here." **Naruto nodded and slowly shut his eyes. Red chakra engulfed him and his eyes snapped open. The ripple pattern still their but no longer grayish-purple but blood red. Naruto gave a fanged grin his canine had grown in length. In an instant the boy leapt away from the scene heading away to the forest.

Once their the boys body collapsed as the chakra left him a Genjutsu forming over the boy as his eyes turned cerulean blue any marks from the kunai vanishing. After all the owner of the voice couldn't have its host being killed off by the council not just yet. This boy had potential and it would see that this boy installed fear upon the shinobi world.

With that Naruto regained control of his body and slipped into unconsciousness. When he awoke he wouldn't remember a thing not until he met the beast sealed within him the next year.

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

Naruto reactivated the Genjutsu causing the scars to vanish his eyes snapping open as his rinnegan flared. Once he had the chance he would destroy everything Konoha, Iwa, suna, Kumo, Kiri, Taki, Kusa, Oto, Ame and every other ninja village. With that would eliminate the shinobi system and bring world peace. For as long as there are Shinobi there will always be hate and war.

Naruto's eyes turned to the side as the others began to move into the area. He slowly got to his feet and waited for them. Arms folded he spoke up at Iruka, 'I would like to go first so I can finish this and get my headband so I can then leave. I have no patience being with these brats." Kiba growled at him for calling him a brat.

Iruka sighed and nodded, 'Alright then Naruto go to one of the dummies and hit the target. The middle is worth 10 points, first ring 8 points, second ring 6 points, third ring 4 points, the fourth ring 2 points and the fifth ring 1 point. You must at least get eighty points to pass." Naruto rolled his eyes and grabbed the eight kunai.

He didn't even aim he threw them. The eight kunai all struck the centre target each hitting one another stacking up as they impaled the tip of another kunai. Naruto then grabbed the shuriken and did the exact same thing. He stared lazily at Iruka, "One hundred and sixty points." He walked over to a table with a number of Hitai-ite's on them. He reached down and grabbed one, "Even if I didn't pass the written exam I passed the other two which still means I pass." He tied the head band around his forehead and began to walk away.

As he walked away a shuriken flew past his face. Sasuke Uchiha stood to the side a number of shuriken at hand, "Oi dobe where did you get that power! You don't deserve it so I demand you give me that power! I deserve it I am an Uchiha!" He roared as he ran forward and unleashed eight shuriken followed by a dozen more.

The twenty shuriken flew through the air towards Naruto. He merely raised a hand and clenched it. Gravity slammed down upon the shuriken causing them to slam into the ground. Naruto raised his hand and spoke, **Sougonton: Oshi (Gravity release: Pressure)!"** An invisible force came crashing down upon Sasuke Uchiha. He screamed in pain as he collapsed to the ground his bones feeling like they were about to break. Naruto released the technique. Turning he began to walk away.

The 'last' Uchiha rose to his feet and started the hand seals for a fire jutsu, 'Don't turn your back on me dobe **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"** He breathed in and expelled a large ball of fire from his mouth. The ball of fire soared towards Naruto coming upon him in seconds.

Naruto sighed in annoyance and raised a hand, "**Oshi no Jutsu (Pressure Technique**)!" The same force that afflicted Sasuke, came tumbling down upon his fireball forcing it into the ground and snuffing it out along with forming cracks in the earth.

Naruto slowly turned to face Sasuke slowly placing a hand on his sword, '**Shinpantouryuu (Judgment sword Stance)!"** He vanished from sight appearing behind Sasuke sheathing his blade, **"Kiyoshi sutoraiki (Holy Strike)!"** The moment his blade was sheathed a loud click was heard. Sasuke screamed as blood flew from his mouth. A large gash appeared on his stomach and back. From the two gashes blood sprayed all over the ground. Sasuke slowly fell to his knees his eyes rolling turning white as he collapsed in a pool of his own blood.

Screams were heard from Sasuke's fan-girl's at the sight. Many of the academy students backed up their bodies shaking from the site. Naruto turned to them a bored expression on his features, 'Feh can't handle blood huh. What pathetic excuses for shinobi."

Naruto shut his eyes as gentle breeze blew past. The breeze picked up becoming violent as wind spiralled around the blonde, "I'll be back tomorrow for the team selection. But first I have something to do." The blonde knew they were being watched by the Sandaime hokage and his crystal ball. The wind engulfed Naruto as he vanished by a wind Shunshin.

* * *

Wind blew across the village and threw a window in the Hokage's tower. Inside the Hokage's tower were the Jounin picked for this years Genin team's along with the others. The Jounin stepped back as a spiral of wind appeared in front of the Third's desk. The third was leaning back in his chair pipe in his mouth and a crystal ball on his desk. Inside the orb was an image of the injured Sasuke.

A dark chuckle was heard as Naruto stepped out of the wind. He flicked blonde strands from his face. His eyes shut as he stared at the third hokage. Some of the Jounin inside the room had kunai at the ready. Naruto turned to face them a cold expression on his boyish features, "Is that really needed." He folded his arms as his eyes widened. The knives were pulled from the Jounin's grasps. Dozens of Kunai knives spiralled around the blonde facing the Jounin, "Not a wise move."

The kunai lashed out flying through the air. The kunai flew right passed each jounin and imbedded the wall behind them turning it into a pin cushion. A jounin gritted his teeth and drew a kunai knife while the others just stood their. Naruto turned to face the man, 'Is it truly wise to try and attack me when you do not know my powers?" The jounin screamed and leapt at Naruto, 'DIE DEMON!"

Naruto sighed in grave annoyance another of these fools. He looked up at the man with pity, "If you do not wish to be bathed in blood I suggest you stand back," Many raised an eyebrow in confusion. Some of the demon haters laughed thinking of what the demon meant there was know way an academy student could stop a Jounin.

Naruto's hand twitched a click was heard followed by the sound of metal piercing flash. The Jounin landed on the ground behind Naruto. The blonde was sheathing his muramasa blade. A click was heard when the blade was sheathed. The Jounin screamed as his upper half dropped to the ground. A clean cut could be seen on his corpse he had been sliced in half. Blood rained down around the Jinchuuriki.

The Sandaime's eyes were wide in shock and terror. He had just seen Naruto draw his blade and cut right through one of his Jounin in an instant and sheath it as if nothing had happened. What shocked him was Naruto had done it with his eyes closed the entire time! Jounin stepped back as they stood their in surprise a Genin fresh out of the Academy had just killed a veteran Jounin and they had barely even seen him draw his blade.

Some of the other Jounin such as Ibiki Morino, Anko Mitarashi, Kakashi Hatake and Asuma Sarutobi they had seen the attack just like the third had. Anko licked her lips at the sight of the raining blood. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed a thin layer of chakra around the blonde that caused the blood to just fall off his body leaving no stain on his cloths.

Naruto turned on his heels to face the third. The demon haters screamed, 'He's going after the third kill the demon!' They charged in what fools they were. Naruto raised a hand to the man '**Shinra Tensei."** An invisible force slammed into the Jounin sending them flying through the air and colliding into walls past the other Jounin. The blonde merely sighed he had only managed to get the upper hand on those fools because they were underestimating him and in the shinobi world underestimating your opponent will be your death.

Naruto looked up at the aged hokage and began to speak, "Hokage-sama I am here to request that you do not put me on a Genin team." The Genin stared into the orb a look of disgust on his features, 'I would prefer not to be in a team with those fools. I would prefer to work on my own. But if you won't allow this I guess I can always go to another village. Maybe Kumo will have me?" A grin was on his face as he slowly opened his eyes. His rinnegan stared right at the third. Sarutobi took none glance at the boys eyes and froze.

Hiruzen stared in shock and horror as he saw the very Doujutsu said to have belonged to the Rikudo Sennin staring him in the eyes. During the entire time they were watching they had never paid any attention to the boy's eyes but not it was clear as to why the young Jinchuuriki had some much power. Sarutobi in his shock muttered out, "The Rinnegan" just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Kakashi having heard of the Doujutsu looked at the third, 'What does the Rinnegan have anything to do with this meeting sir?" Naruto chuckled darkly and turned to face Kakashi. His rinnegan stared straight at the Sharingan user, "Why it's simple Cyclops he's just surprised at how little old me could wield such a Doujutsu."

Naruto laughed and walked towards the door, "I'll let you think over it. But like I said if I'm not on a team by myself I'm leaving the village. That also means I don't want an instructor and also I can take any mission class I want. If not say goodbye to the Rinnegan I'll take it and all my fathers' techniques from the village. Oh yes I know my heritage." He laughed as vanished in a spiral of wind. All the third could do was sit there in shock.

Wind spiralled inside Naruto's home. He had long left that blasted apartment and was living in his fathers old home. He yawned as he appeared in the building. He turned and started to head towards the bedroom. Opening the door he walked inside and flopped down on the bed. Naruto slowly shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_

* * *

_

Flashback

A five year old Naruto was lying against a tree stump. Kunai impaled on his tiny frame. A pool of blood beneath him, as he sat there panting in exhaustion. He had finally escaped the mob. Naruto curled up in a ball as he removed the kunai not even flinching from the pain. He lay their in a ball on the grass crying silent tears. Slowly shutting his eyes he surrendered to the darkness. As he slipped into the darkness a dark chuckle was heard.

Naruto opened his eyes finding himself in a strange sewer. The water was up to his knees as it dripped from pipes. A strange noise could be heard in the distance. Being the young curious mind he was he slowly followed the strange noise. As he got closer it turned into a growl. Naruto turned a bend and came face to face with a giant gate. On the gate was a piece of paper with the Kanji 'seal' placed on it. Around the bottom of the gate strange red chakra was leaking.

Naruto approached the gate only for a roar to be heard. In fright he fell over landing on his back. Naruto slowly got to his feet and looked down. His eyes widened as he noticed his cerulean blue eyes were gone, in their place grayish-purple eyes. Naruto raised a hand and touched the now present scars around his eyes. He gasped as he collapsed, 'W...What's going on."

A dark chuckle was heard from behind the gate. A pair of large crimson orbs stared down at Naruto. A large mouth appeared next below the eyes. A dark chuckle was heard again as nine long orange tails slammed into the bars frightening the boy. From the mouth erupted a dark cold demonic voice, '**So my host finally comes to visit me?" **

Naruto stared at the tails as the figure of a giant nine tailed fox appeared. The fox roared at the boy grinning the entire time. Naruto slowly got to his feet and approached the gate a determined look on his features, 'Who are you and where am, i?"

The fox chuckled at the boy. The fox laid down in the water staring at Naruto, **"My your either very brave or very foolish." **The fox gave a dark laughter, **"You're the fifth person to ever confront me without fear. I should've expected as much of my host considering who your mother was."** The fox laughed again.

Naruto glared at him, "You didn't answer my question! Who are you? And where am I?" The fox laughed again at the boy as he glared at the demon. The fox looked straight into the boy's eye. **"I am the feared Kyuubi no Youko the Nine tailed Fox demon! As to where you are you are in your mind boy!" **

Naruto blinked at the fox, "My mind?" He stared in confusion before shaking his head and pointed at the fox, 'you can't be the Kyuubi the Fourth killed you five years ago!"

The giant fox laughed at its host, **"Oh how Naïve. A demon can't be killed boy we are masses of chakra we will only be reborn!" **It laughed louder as its demonic energy washed over the boy. Naruto gritted his teeth as he stayed standing making the fox grin, **"Shall I tell you the truth child? I did not die five years ago on October the 10****th****! I was sealed inside of you! Your beloved Fourth Hokage sealed me inside of you using the Shiki Fuuin! Your Saviour sealed me within you his own son!" **

Naruto stepped back at this news. His eyes blinking in shock and confusion as he fell on his behind, 'What do you mean his son?' The fox shook its head in annoyance **"Stupid child don't you get it you are the son of the Fourth Hokage the one whom sealed me inside you! You are the son of Minato Namikaze the Yellow Flash and Kushina Uzumaki!" **The Kyuubi gave a booming laughed before stopping.

Crimson red chakra engulfed the fox and the area. Everything began to shift the sewer vanished being replaced with a calming grassy field. Crimson chakra spiralled in front of the blonde whom was seated in the grass. A soft laughter was heard as long red hair flickered in front of the boy.

Stepping out of the mass of chakra was a beautiful 26 year old woman. She had a large DD cup chest wearing a long slimming red kimono. She held an hour glass figure and had perfect skin. Ruby red eyes stared down at the boy. The woman smiled softly. The odd thing about her was she had long nails, fangs sticking out of her lips, two red fox ears and nine long fox tails. The woman crouched in front of Naruto and smiled softly.

Naruto blinked in surprise, 'W…Who are you!" he pointed a finger at her. The woman giggled at his reaction, 'I'm the Kyuubi I'm only using a human form. All bijuu have one even though we were originally one but that's a tale for another time. For now call me Megumi." The woman knelt in front of the boy smiling softly, "As I was saying you're the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Your mother was my previous host; my first host was Mito Uzumaki the first Hokage's wife and your great grandmother."

Megumi looked at the boy and gently patted him on the head, "Now I bet you're wondering about your eyes." Naruto gave a dumbfounded nodded.

She gave a girlish giggle, "Your eyes are known as the Rinnegan or Samsara eyes and they belonged to the Rikudou Sennin the one whom created Ninjutsu and the Ninja world. He was the first Jinchuuriki the term used for those whom carry a demon inside you. Back then all the bijuu were one we were the Juubi sealed inside the Rikudou Sennin. One day he split our chakra into nine creating the nine demons and sealed the Juubi's body into what is now the moon. There exists Nine demons and each of us is sealed so nine Jinchuuriki your brothers and sisters."

"The Rinnegan is a Doujutsu that gives your control over all the elements. The rinnegan like the Sharingan and Byakugan allows you to see chakra and utilise any form of Ninjutsu. The Rinnegan has a special abilitiy the use of six paths or bodies Human, Preta, Asura, Animal, Naraka and Deva. They are corpses that can be reanimated via chakra. The Rikudou Sennin when he used this technique he original found he had to be immobile to use it, But later discovered a way how to move while using his six paths. You can use these bodies by transmitting your chakra to them."

"I have mutated your rinnegan slightly with my powers to allow you four extra bodies, Living, Earth, Demon, Death and True path. The true path when time comes is you. The true path is you'll turn your own body into a path to enable you free movement while you use the others in combat. You will be able to utilise many techniques of the others and absorb their knowledge when you turn them into a path."

Megumi slowly got up smiling sweetly at the boy. She raised a hand, 'Now go head to the cemetery there allow me to take over you'll gain your first body tonight to allow you control." Naruto nodded his head already trusting Megumi. The fox woman smiled and blasted Naruto with demonic energy forcing him out of his mind. As the blonde was struck he shut his eyes.

The blonde opened his eyes his wounds completely healed as he found himself in the real world. His cerulean blue eyes vanished being replaced with the rinnegan. Naruto climbed to his feet and hurried to the cemetery as the Kyuubi instructed. Naruto leapt over the walls and landed with ease. A strange sensation of power moving through his veins as the Kyuubi took off.

Kyuubi raced through the cemetery towards a single tombstone. She grinned and slowly raised a hand sometimes these shinobi were fools to not burn the bodies of their men. The ground shook was a coffin rose up from the ground. The coffin hovered in the air before Kyuubi led it away from the Cemetery. She walked inside a cave in Naruto's body the coffin in mid air. She flicked her wrist placing the coffin on a tone slab.

Using her demonic chakra she destroyed the coffin revealing the body of a silver haired shinobi hi eyes shut as he laid their peacefully. Kyuubi stared at the body with her red rinnegan a grin on her features. Metal rods began to form in mid air all around the body. The rods shot forward impaling the body along the side, ribs, and arms hitting some of the major chakra points. She rolled the body over as pillars struck the, man's back. He had metal tips around his face as well around his nose, lips and ears.

Kyuubi smiled sweetly as she grabbed some of the metal poles and impaled Naruto's chest. She stuck three in his chest and three in his back. She pushed the boy's chakra inside the metal tips. Chakra moved from the polls to the ones of the corpse's body. Chakra flooded the man's dead body as his eyes snapped open an identical rinnegan staring up at the sky. The man opened his mouth and coughed up dirt as he slowly rose from the slab, "You will be the Yochidou (Earth Path)!" Kyuubi laughed as she released control.

Naruto gasped for air as he fell to the ground blood trickling down his arms. His vision faded as he collapsed to the ground letting the darkness consume him. As he faded he caught a glimpse of the man's face a smile on his features before he let the darkness consume him.

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

Naruto snapped open is eyes as he heard a twig snapping around his home. He slowly got to his feet and vanished. He appeared in a tree looking down at the form of Mizuki carrying a scroll under his arm. Naruto moved in closer getting a good look of the scroll. His eyes narrowed it was Konoha's forbidden scroll. What luck one of the items he required for his conquest of Konoha. But he could tell Sarutobi was watching with the orb. Naruto's grin widened it seemed Sarutobi was only paying attention to Mizuki.

Naruto bit his thumb and slammed a hand on a branch, 'Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Yochidou (Summoning Technique: Earth Path)!" in a puff of smoke a silver haired cloaked male appeared a pair of rinnegan in his eyes. The male bowed and vanished heading after Mizuki. The figure landed in front of Mizuki startling him.

Naruto bit his thumb again and started more seals for another summoning, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Onidou (Summoning Technique: Demon path)!" In a puff of smoke appeared another male a rinnegan in his eyes but different. The rinnegan was also a cross between the Byakugan! The figure leapt down and dashed forward.

Mizuki stepped back as the figure landed in front of him and another behind him, "What Konoha's already onto me!' The figure behind raced in closing the distance quickly, 'Juuken!" the male prepared a fast Juuken strike to Mizuki's back making the Chunin gasp for air blood flying out of his mouth. Mizuki was sent flying through the air and into a tree. The Juuken user bent down and grabbed the scroll. Mizuki coughed up blood as he glared, "A Hyuuga!"

The cloaked figure with the scroll turned and dashed off at high speed taking the scroll with him. The other appeared in front of Mizuki spinning. The figure's left heel collided with Mizuki's face sending him into the ground. The figure pulled out a strange tanto. A strange white chakra engulfed the tanto. The figure moved in and swung the blade a stream of white chakra flying into Mizuki sending him flying.

Mizuki groaned as he got up and pulled a giant shuriken from his back. He tossed it towards the figure. The man leaned back avoiding the shuriken. As he did Mizuki raced in and threw a barrage of kunai. The male easily deflected each of them. He raised his arms to counter a kick from Mizuki. The figure grabbed Mizuki's face and slammed him into the ground. He moved his hand and impaled Mizuki through the forehead with his tanto.

The moment, he removed the blade five Anbu landed around him. The male stared at the anbu his rinnegan unseen thanks to his hood. An Anbu in a horse mask stepped up, 'Come quietly and hand over the ware bouts of your friend or die!" The male merely vanished appearing in front of the anbu. A blade made of metal piercing through the man's chest. The man's entire right hand had turned into a solid metal blade.

The horse Anbu coughed up blood as his body relaxed in the man's arms. The figure snapped the blade as chakra was pushed inside the Anbu's body. Naruto had created a receiver from the blade forcing the Anbu under his control. The Anbu flew towards a falcon masked anbu drawing his Ninjato. The Anbu didn't have time to react before a blade was plunged through his skull. The Horse Anbu snapped the poll in half and shoved it into the falcon Anbu's throat allowing Naruto control over him.

The silver haired male quickly ran off as the blonde controlled the two Anbu into attacking the other three as a distraction. The figure went up in smoke vanishing from the area once he was gone Naruto released control over the two Anbu letting the corpses collapse to the ground. Naruto got up and ran off his presence hidden to the anbu and to the third.

Naruto walked into his home as the other cloaked figure with the combined rinnegan Byakugan eyes appeared before him. The male crouched and held out the scroll. Naruto gave a dark grin as he took the scroll and sealed it inside a tattoo on his right shoulder. The tattoo was that of the Uzumaki clan seal.

The figure went up in smoke as Naruto lay back on his bed. He slowly shut his eyes, "Soon Konoha and the other nations will fall along with the Shinobi system and peace will reign supreme." He slowly shut his eyes

_

* * *

_

Flashback

A Kumo Nin was racing through the Konoha forest under his arm a seven year old Hinata. She was gagged, blind folded and bound. She was trying to struggle but every attempt failed as the Kumo Nin raced to the boarder. A grin on his face as he looked at the girl, "I hope that I get the chance to have some fun with you when you're older. With the Byakugan Kumo will be the strongest nation!"

The Ninja picked up speed as he got closer and closer. Suddenly a large number of shuriken rained down upon him. He leapt back as they landed in front of him. He cursed himself only to laugh as a seven year old Naruto appeared in front of him. He tossed Hinata to the ground laughing, 'What they sent a kid? How pathetic of Konoha!" The man laughed loudly.

Naruto stared with a bored look his cerulean blue eyes vanished being replaced with the rinnegan. The Kumo shinobi stepped back startled by this, "So you got a Doujutsu huh kid how interesting I've never, seen one like that." Naruto ignored him and raised a hand, 'Banshou Ten'in!" The bound Hinata was suddenly picked up and sent flying towards the blonde. He caught her and laid her beside him startling the Shinobi.

The Kumo Nin growled, "Oi kid give her back or die!" Naruto merely drew the muramasa on his back and held it in an unknown stance. He raised his hand and flipped the Kumo Shinobi off making him growl. The Kumo Nin started up hand seals, 'You'll regret this kid. **Raiton: Raishokku (Lightning Release; Lightning Shock)!" **Lightning encased the Kumo Nin's hand as he rushed Naruto.

The Shinobi swung down an arc of lightning erupting from his hand. Naruto easily leapt over the shinobi, '**Shinra Tensei!"** An invisible force slammed into the man sending him into the ground. Naruto landed on the ground as the Kumo Shinobi slowly got to his feet. He growled and charged Naruto throwing a barrage of kunai. Naruto raised a hand the same force that hit the Kumo Nin struck the kunai and sent them back at their owner. The Kumo Nin's eyes widened as his body was turned into a pin cushion. Blood sprayed onto the ground as the Ninja collapsed.

Naruto slowly approached him and spoke in a cold voice, 'For a Jounin you suck." Unknown to him the blindfold around Hinata's eyes had slowly dropped allowing her to see everything. She stared at Naruto as he stood over the bleeding Jounin from Kumo.

The Jounin got to his feet glaring, "Stupid kid! **Raiton: De Yuara Raiyari (Lightning Release: Dual Lightning Spear)!" **The Shinobi clapped his hands together lightning radiating from them. The lightning shot forward taking the shape of two large arrows flying through the air towards Naruto.

Naruto stared with his bored expression unamused by the attack he slowly raised his hand _**"Shinra tensei!" **_The Invisible force struck the lightning spears sending them right back at their caster. The Kumo Nin screamed in agonising pain as lightning encased his body. He slowly fell to the ground gasping for air. Naruto raised his hand a metal rod shot forward piercing him right through the heart.

As the man fell to the ground the life vanishing from his eyes Naruto crouched beside him. He tsked slightly as he pushed chakra into the ground and through the man's body. Slowly before Hinata's terrified eyes the man whom had kidnapped her slowly, rose to his feet a pair of rinnegan in his eyes. Naruto closed his eyes as a wave of knowledge rushed to his mind from the man. The blonde tsked in annoyance nothing that interesting. "I'm lucky this fool underestimated me if he hadn't I'd have probably have had to use Yochidou."

Naruto quickly turned as he heard voices coming towards him. He tsked in annoyance and paid Hinata know mind. He removed the kunai from the man's body and pulled the poll out before snapping it to make it as small as a centimetre. He shoved it in the man's body and pushed chakra inside him healing his wounds. Naruto ran off as he did he kept control over the corpse and had it walk back over to Hinata still unaware she could see.

The corpse bent down and picked the frightened girl up. As it did Hiashi Hyuuga appeared and struck the corpses arm forcing it to drop Hinata. Hiashi caught his daughter and spun delivering a Juuken strike to the corpse's heart. As it struck the metal peace was propelled out the man's back and into a tree releasing control. The Kumo corpse slowly collapsed to the ground.

_End Flashback_

* * *

A figure was moving through the streets of Iwagakure a scroll under his arm. A long cloak flickering as the figure moved swiftly. The figure moved from roof top to roof top at high speed carrying Iwagakure's forbidden scroll. A large number of Anbu at least 15 were on his tail. The Anbu quickly catching up though the male had intended for them to catch up.

The man landed on a roof and spun slowly raising a hand. An invisible force slammed into the anbu propelling them through the air as a pair of rinnegan stared at them. The figure grinned and quickly spun removing a kunai knife blocking a sword. He kicked the Anbu in the chin sending him flying.

The male leapt back landing a distance as he watched the Shinobi attack him. The male easily avoided each strike and drew a long muramasa from his back. The male vanished appearing behind the anbu slowly sheathing his blade. He turned as they screamed blood spilling from their bodies as most of them were decapitated all but two. Two of the Anbu on the ground still alive.

The male approached the two slowly removing his hood. Long blonde haired flickered in the wind. The two Shinobi's eyes widened as they stared in horror. Suddenly before one could speak a kunai knife impaled him in the forehead. The figure looked at the other and vanished from sight. All that remained from the figure was a three pronged Kunai, a scared Iwa and the story of the Yellow Flashes Return.

Flashback


End file.
